1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to apparatus for the application of coating materials on elongated food products.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
For many years cooks and food processors have been coating various foodstuffs with an assorted array of materials ranging from spices to sugars and glazes. The coating of foods is done mostly for culinary reasons but an attempt is made to apply such coatings in a manner that is aesthetically pleasing as well.
Prior to this invention food processors had to allocate substantial manpower to the task of hand applying coating materials to elongated foodstuffs. Even with sufficient manpower the process of hand applying an even coating to all surfaces of an elongated food product requiring such such is quite time consuming. The process of hand applying a coating renders it difficult to coat all surfaces at one time. The elongated food product must be manually manipulated and each surface done separately. In addition to the above mentioned problems, the coating applied manually is not uniformly nor evenly applied and is not as aesthetically pleasing as is desired.
Over the years, various attempts have been made to reduce the amount of manpower needed to coat elongated foodstuffs or to apply a coating in a more even and uniform manner.
Still today, the most commonly used method of applying coatings to elongated foodstuffs is to apply the coating manually.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an apparatus for the even and uniform application of coating materials to elongated food products while reducing manpower cost and time involved for coating such food products.